Atlantic Merrow
by LokisChampion
Summary: Loki is a merman living in Asgard, but he falls hard for a human. He makes a deal with a sea wizard that rids him of his fin to dwell on land, but will time run out for him to win Tony Starks love in return? Inspired by The Little Mermaid.
1. Chapter 1

As Loki swam from the underwater kingdom of Asgard, he was now in the clutches of the open sea, swimming into the dark depths, searching for his treasures. He was the second prince in line with his brother, Thor, who didn't accompany him on this journey today. He wanted to be king, yes, but he knew of other things that captured his attention better these days. Being a merman, he wandered the ocean pently now, and he had found a peice of something that came from above the surface; now he tried to search for more.

Looking down, he saw a glint of something capture the light shooting through the water, and he smiled as he dove down. His tail was a deep green color, a stark contrast from his ivory white skin and black hair, but his eyes were the same color as his fin, which surprised him and his family. For instance, Thor had blue eyes, but his tail was a bronze color, not matching. He was the only member of his family that did match, but he wasn't the only one of the merfolk to match, there were others; but very few.

As he slowly propelled himself along the sand, he softly stirred the sand and found a small bottle, glass and chipped in a few spots, but it was one of size he didn't own. Smiling, he took hold of it and was about to turn away when he found another glint pleasing to his eye, so he swam forwards. As the sand smoothed away, he saw a small, silver circle, and he slowly picked it up, examining the smooth band in his fingers. He looked at his middle finger and slowly slid the band on it; it fit perfectly.

Smiling, he looked up to the surface and shot up, swimming quickly as he felt he temperature growing steadily warmer before he broke, watching the birds fly overhead and squinting in the sunlight before his eyes settled on a big, glass, and expensive looking house on the cliffs. The man who lived here was what Loki had become so captured by. He was a man with a glowing orb in the center of his chest and he lived with lots of expenses, he always looked happy.

Loki wanted to meet him, badly. But he was already going against his fathers wishes by visiting the surface, so he decided to go and put his treasures in his hiding place. Sinking back into the waves, Loki swam deeper again and reached his secret hideaway, a few miles from Asgard. It was a silver cave, he used kelp as a doorway and camoflauge and he snaked through it, taking in his treasures that littered every wall, floor and crevice he could find. Everything that his mystery human might have and then some. He placed the bottle up halfway on the wall, with many others, and he slid the ring from his finger before looking at it again, glinting in the light that streamed through the kelp before putting it back on his finger.

"Brother."

Loki jumped at hearing Thor's voice. He was the only person who knew of Loki's hiding place, of his forbidden treasures. Among one of them were many mismatched pieces of what might be armor, but they were painted bright red and gold colors, and some he had found appeared to fit together, so he kept collecting them. Either way, he enjoyed his things.

"Yes, Thor?" Loki asked as he fiddled with the ring on his finger, swimming down towards his brother.

"Where were you at the ceremony today?"

"The what?" Loki asked quickly, looking at his brother with worry and panic in his eyes. "Oh, father will kill me!"

"You knew it was today." Thor said.

"Why didn't you come get me?" Loki questioned.

"I would have if you only stayed in the parameters of the kingdom." Thor said. "Father doesn't approve of your surface dwelling."

With a huff, Loki swam beside his brother and towards the throne room, the weather vibrations growing tense, making himself nervous as he neared his practically fuming father.

He knew one thing; this would not end well.


	2. Chapter 2

"I expect you to attend the ceremony that grants you an eventual crown." Odin said, and Loki kept his head held high. They were in the throne room, his mother, Frigga, was at the doors, listening to the altercation, but not stepping in. "Where were you?"

"I was just outside the palace boundary." Loki said, but Odin knew.

"You were at the surface again, weren't you?"

"Father-"

"I have told you, time and time again that its too dangerous to go up there! What if a human saw you?"

"I don't go close enough!" Loki said, growing angry.

"So you do disobey me?" Odin said, and Loki took in a deep breath, exhaling it as his shoulders slumped. "Where did you get that?"

Loki looked down to the ring on his finger. "The ocean floor."

"A human gave it to you!"

"Father, I didnt go anywhere near th-"

"Loki, you need to learn the correct rules for living in my ocean!"

"If you would just listen to me!"

"I don't want to hear it! If you don't start acting like a prince, I'll put punishment on the line. And I am never to hear of your surface dwellings again, is that clear?" Odin hollered, and Loki sighed, fleeing the room and heading to his hiding place. He swam quickly past Thor on the way out and he ignored his touch as it graced his fin.

As he sped through the curtain of kelp, he ripped some off and flung them out, but the water only pushed them down to the ground slowly, and Loki quickly took the ring off his finger and stared at it. The silver band looked as if it were brand new, nothing was smudged or chipped, so he set it down on a rock, careful not to let it fall as he slumped to the floor, wreathed in a circle of light that shown through a hole in his cave.

"I'm sorry, brother." Thor's voice rang through the cave, and Loki looked over to Thor, who sank down beside him.

"You told him, didn't you?"

"No, Loki." Thor said. "I knew not where you were but I know you, I honestly didn't think you were anywhere near the surface."

"Really?" Loki asked with a bit of sarcasm in his tone.

"I've seen what you got today."

"Show me." Loki said softly. Thor pushed up and off the sand and Loki followed suit as Thor immediately swam up and grasped the bottle he had deposited there this morning. Nodding, Thor then replaced the bottle back and swam towards the ring, picking it up in his strong fingers. "Impressive." Loki said as Thor put the ring down.

"Did you journey to the surface?" Thor asked.

"Just for a look." Loki said, just as he spoke this, a shadow quickly flew over them in their small circle of light, causing both brothers to look up. "What do you suppose..." Loki said as the shadow again flashed over and vanished again.

Loki looked back at Thor and smiled before swimming out of his cave and towards the surface, Thor swimming behind.


	3. Chapter 3

As Thor and Loki neared the surface, Loki stopped when the shadow came again, but this time lower to the water as he gasped. It looked like a man flying through the air, but he appeared to be wearing something bulky and strange, he was struggling against it in an odd way.

"This way." Loki said and swam up beside a rock before watching the water for any more movement before he poked his head above the water, the air flowing over his wet skin as he looked around for the man, who had seemingly disappeared.

"Perhaps he's gone." Thor said softly behind him, but just as he finished, the man flew high in the air in a corkscrew fashion before falling, the contraption he struggled with remained high in the air before exploding with a loud boom. As smoking pieces flew into the water, one hit the back of the mans head, knocking him out as his body grew limp before hitting the water hard.

As Loki dove into the water, he searched for the eruption of bubbles and found a single solitary strand of darker liqiud flowing from his head as he sank down. Loki thrust his tail down and pushed forward, looping his arms under the mans armpits and dragged him upwards.

"Loki, you mustn't do this!" Thor said as they broke the surface. Loki began to swim the unconscious man towards the shore.

"I have to heal him! The people who surround him will take notice of his absence." Loki said as they swam farther still, and Thor reluctantly helped, since the man was simply a little too heavy for Loki to pull on his own; him being a dead weight wasn't helping either.

"You've been watching him for that long?" Thor questioned as they broke through some waves.

"He's a very popular man, it's quite easy to pick up on." Loki said as they ceased all communication to take notice of the deserted beach before resuming their last haul of the man onto the sand, the weak waves pushing him and Loki up and onto the damp sand. Loki then hoisted himself on his elbows and pulled the mans head so his forehead was touching his chest, he inspected the blood that tainted his fingers and calmed his breathing. Closing his eyes as he touched his fingers to the bleeding spot, he felt a flow of heat emenate from his fingertips and it stopped almost as quickly. Opening them, he checked for blood; there was none.

"There." Loki whispered as he laid the mans head back down on the sand before he simply gazed down at his face. He had a tan complexion, dark lashes and eyebrows to match his dark brown hair and facial hair. His jaw was strong and the orb in his chest glowed brightly and vibrated Loki's arm, since his elbow was sort of resting on it. He pulled back and traced the outline with his finger, underneath a red shirt that soaked up against his skin, and Loki felt the man breathing.

Loki smiled as he gazed down at the orb and looked up to a startling sight; the mans brown eyes were locked with his green.

"Tony!"

The voice from far away signaled their time to move, and Loki felt Thor pulling with all his might at the end of Loki's fin, pulling him back into the ocean, and Loki helped by pushing himself backwards until they were submerged. They swam back to the rock they were at when this started and Loki peered around it to find a woman with bright orange hair pulling the man, now named Tony, to his feet. He appeared to be gazing out at the waves, almost as if he knew his rescuer was lingering before he finally shook his head and stumbled off with her.

"Come, brother." Thor said, tugging on Loki's forearm. "We've lingered much too long."

As they swam back to Asgard, Loki couldn't help but smile. He was smitten with this man, this human named Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki sat a day later in his treasure trove, on the sandy floor as his green fin stretched out beneath him, the ends swaying with the current of the ocean when a boom of thunder rocked the ocean, screaming from the skies as he looked up into the hole of his cave. What could have caused a disturbance like that?

Shrugging, he went back to fiddling with some armor pieces he'd found, trying to stick them together with some wires shredded from the force of the impact. He played with it for a little while before they fit together and he couldn't help thinking about Tony; those eyes most of all. They were perhaps the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, and they had captured his own for a long few moments before he was forced back into the ocean.

Loki wanted, more than anything, to see him again. Up close, just like it had happened, only with Tony awake and unharmed.

To Loki's astonishment, Thor came in, holding something behind his back.

"What's this?" Loki asked as Thor sank down next to him, a grin on his face as his blonde hair flowed in the water.

"Close your eyes." Thor said, and Loki narrowed his before closing them. He felt Thor take the peices away and replace it with a much larger peice, wieghing more as he opened them. He gasped upon what he saw; his helmet. It was red and gold color combination, a flat face with two eye slits and a mouth peice, flat like the eyes. It was, however, split down the middle, but Loki didn't care. It was something else to add to his collection.

"Oh, Thor." Loki said, looking at his sibling and smiling. "Your the best!" Loki said before taking his brother into a quick hug, pushing off the groud and swimming up to place the helmet on the rocks beside the other pieces of matching armor. Upon turning around, Loki was stunned into silence to see two people standing at his door; Odin and Heimdall.

"Father..." Loki said softly.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman, but you disobeyed my rules!" Odin said, bringing his staff in with him but Hiemdall remained at the door.

"Father, I brought him the trinket." Thor stepped in, but Odin quickly shot him down.

"This is none of your concern." He turned back to Loki again. "Is it true you rescued a human?"

"Father, I had to. He would have died!" Loki said, hoping his father would see reason.

"One less human to worry about! He could have taken you with him, away from your family! Is that what you want?" Odin asked.

"Father, he's not like that!"

"I don't have to know him, Loki, to know he's no different than the rest! Heartless hunters is what they are!"

"Father, I love him!" Loki shouted, but he instantly recoiled, knowing it was the wrong thing to say.

Odin only stood there, growing furious. The thunder rolled overhead, rumbling around them. "Your forbidden! He's a human, your a merman!"

"I don't care." Loki said, feeling like he had to be strong, he couldn't back down now.

"So help me, I will get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it." Odin growled and he began destroying everything Loki had collected with many shots from his staff. Amid Loki's screams, the shattering glass and now bellowing thunder, nobody could hear anything for a few long moments. Thor tried to hold Loki back, shelter him from the flying shards, but Loki squirmed out of his hands. Odin finally pointed his staff at the helmet Thor had just given him and blew it to smithereens without a second glance at his now passive son.

Thor watched Loki for a few moments. Since Loki couldn't cry in front of Odin, he fled the now destroyed haven he once had, swimming through the ocean as he fought back the tears, breathing hard and nearly running headlong into a turtle before he finally calmed down, sinking down on a rock with coral growing on it.

Catching his breath, he balled his fists in his lap, staring down at them with a new exhaustion settling over him as the thunder let out another rumble, causing him to gaze up at the moon reflecting on the surface. The ripples spraying over the waves, the white light shining over him as he closed his eyes, sighed and looked down at his hands, now shaking.

Then, out of the silence, he heard someone's voice. Nobody he knew.


	5. Chapter 5

As Loki sat on the ocean floor, he listened to the words swirling around him, but he couldn't find the source. He looked around and seemed to get sucked in by the voices, sleek and inviting. He inhaled and stood up, swimming in a slow arc.

"Come see the wizard..."

"He can help you see your human..."

"He can give you the freedom you desire..."

"Follow our voices..."

"Then you shall see we speak the truth..."

Loki felt a peculiar swirl of water around him, and he swam along with it, but nice and slow. Being cautious about who he was following. He was waiting, however, to see if Thor would catch up with him, but he didn't. Surprised, he swam on, the voices spurring him forward as he entered a place in the sea where he'd never ventured. It was full of ice castles and eerie spikes, Loki froze.

"This way..." The voices called and he was again pushed forward slightly from a swirling wind, and he swam forward, towards the opening of the cave. As he swam towards the tunnel, he gasped upon seeing small, lizard looking, shrunken merpeople encased in ice along the floors and walls. Loki was still silently wishing that Thor were with him, but he was unaware that he did indeed have a follower as he pushed forward, through the doorway. A man, entirely blue, leaned against a rounded wall, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes red as a giant bowl of sorts was carved out of the ice in the center of the room. Loki looked up and saw there was indeed no roof to this fortress.

"I see my children led you well." The man said, gaining Loki's attention.

"Children? Led me where, exactly?" Loki asked gently as he felt himself growing nervous.

"You've come to see Laufey for a reason, yes?" He asked, and Loki gasped.

"Your the wizard." He said and Laufey smiled, pushing off the wall and swimming towards Loki.

"So, you want to meet your human?" Laufey asked.

"Well, yes." Loki said.

"Now, what I can do for you is make you a human yourself." Laufey turns to face Loki, who flinches away slightly.

"You can do that?"

"Of course." Laufey said, and he swam towards Loki, looping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him in towards the bowl, which began glowing to life in vibrant hues of purple, black and green. "Now, what I can do is give you legs for three days. In those days, you have to get your human to fall in love with you." The bowl erupted in a show of hearts, which Loki watched. "That means, he has to kiss you. But you have to do that before the sun sets on the third day. If you do, you'll remain human, but if you don't, you'll turn back into a merman and belong to me." He said, making Loki shy away and he heard someone call from the corner of the room.

"Loki, no-" Thor's mouth became encased over with ice, his arms bound by a thin strand that sprung from the ground and looped around him many times, rendering him immobile.

"Do we have a deal?" Laufey asked, and Loki looked at him with unsettled eyes.

"I'll never see them again." Loki said, looking at Thor, who was struggling against his bonds.

"But, you'll have your man. Funny to think you would go through all this trouble to be with him and you would still miss your family. How sweet." Laufey said in a mocking tone, and Loki grew angry.

"How dare you mock me? A prince of Asgard! You need to show respect in the presence of royalty, you lowlife wi-"

"You challenge me?" Laufey said, and an icy water circled Loki, making him go rigid, the temperature flowing closer to his skin and slowly around his mouth. "I'll show you the meaning of speaking when spoken to, you ignorant brat!" The water flowed into Loki's open mouth and into his throat. When it was gone, a glowing orb of green was in its clutches and swishing into a locket of pure ice, Loki clutched a his throat, realizing what it was that had been taken. "That's your payment."

In the next instant, Loki was swallowed by a bubble as he swam furiously around, but the swirling icy water was at his fin now, tearing it into two parts, and the next moment he looked down at pale legs, but he realized something else. He couldn't breathe.

As the bubble popped, he sank when Thor took his arm over his shoulder and began swimming Loki as quickly as he could to the surface, but not quickly enough. Laufey's laughter echoed around them as Loki tried to kick his legs, but it wouldn't work, and another person was tugging on them, the surface drawing nearer as the thunder rolled around them. Just as Loki wanted to take a breath, they broke the surface into a torrent of rain, thunder and chilly air as he launched up to his waist above water, sucking in air before he fell back into the arms of Thor, and, surprisingly, Heimdall.


	6. Chapter 6

After a long night of Loki being pushed against the rocks, Thor working as his shield by keeping him pressed against them, he tried to take the bunt force of the waves so his brother wouldn't flow away from him and drown. Heimdall remained with them and he swam Loki along with Thor's aid to the beach, letting him go for a moment to be swept onto the sand by the waves, his naked body exposed in the early morning sun as he tried to push himself up on his arms, looking down at his backside and he legs that now sat where his fin should be.

Thor smiled at his brother before pushing himself onto the sand, flipping Loki so he was facing the sky and fell back into the water. Loki smiled down at his legs, moving one up so his knee was bent, the sand now sticking to him as the water gently flowed over him for a few moments, swishing the sand away.

Thor moved his attention to Hiemdall, which Loki quickly joined too, but he left Thor to the speaking since Loki swallowed, remembering what his price for this was.

"You can't tell father." Thor said. "You will not, do you understand?"

"Yes." Heimdall said before straightening.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"Someone is coming."

With this, Heimdall dove into the water, Thor shared a final look at Loki before swimming away, but he turned back.

"If you ever need me, I'll be here." He smiled and dove in, leaving Loki to worry about what might happen. He was also worried about the fact that he was fully nude, nothing covered his body whatsoever, and he couldn't find anything just lying about, so he simply swished back into the waves a little more so the water covered his pelvis.

He heard the familiar whoosh of the air and the man surfaced from around the corner, softly straightening his stance and splashing in the waves off to Loki's right, making him cover his face with his arm when the man spoke.

"Do you need some help?"

Loki peered over his arm to find Tony in front of him, his helmet open so his face was visible from under the red and gold armor, and he hesitated as Tony extended his hand. Loki watched in awe for a few moments before Tony started walking towards him. Loki furiously scrambled backwards until he was swallowed by a wave. Disoriented, his lungs burning and surrounded in darkness, he grew hopeless when he felt the feeling of something solid and cold wrap around his shoulders and under his knees as he was hefted out of the water. He shook his head and wiped the water out of his eyes and binked the sunlight away when he remembered his vulnerable position.

"Oh, that's why?" Tony chuckled into Loki's ear as he covered himself, a blush flowing over his ivory cheeks as Tony tightened his grip on Loki. "Hold on." He said before the mask covered his face, the thrusters made the water flow around them in a mist and they were flying, soaring through the air. Loki looked down at the sea, the water that had always been his home and he smiled at a new destination to live in for a few days, and he placed an arm around Tony's neck.

When they surface above Tony's house, he landed on the balcony, but didn't begin to set Loki down, but his suit face opened, keeping his eyes away from Loki's middle as he walked with Loki into a doorway and exposing a bedroom with another door leading to the bathroom.

"Jarvis, get a warm shower going for our guest." Tony said, setting Loki down finally onto the tile floor. He winked at Loki before closing the door and Loki turned to find a stall separated by a glass wall, a rod held a peice of white fabric and the water started running without him saying a word. He stared at the sink on a marble slab and he cautiously stepped into the shower, closing the glass behind him as the steam enveloped him. He closed his eyes and began to bathe, using some of the bottles of shampoo and body soap as he read the bottle.

It was only after he dried off and stood in his towel that he remembered how long he had to get Tony to kiss him. This was going to be harder than he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

As Loki changed into some spare clothes, he walked out of the room he was staying in and simply wandered around, the space so different than he ever thought possible. The lines were perfectly straight whereas not so at home, the air felt warm and welcoming and the wood felt smooth under his bare feet as he walked with one hand on the wall for support even though he'd felt like he had a steady grip on walking now. He'd done a few laps across the bathroom so he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of the only one who mattered when he rounded a corner. He came face to face with a room that had a bar on the far side, the wall of windows showing a balcony and the roaring waves of the sea and the living space had a circle with sand in it carved into the dark flooring as he moved away from the wall, now without its aid when the mans voice in the ceiling spoke.

"Sir, your visitor has arrived."

And with that, Loki spotted Tony now moving some plates along the bar, smiling at him. Loki smiled back and walked towards the bar, sitting on the stool pulled up under the small lip of the bar.

"Dinners ready." Tony said as he pushed the plate towards Loki, who began to eat his food slowly as Tony did the same. After a few moments of silence, Loki looked up and behind Tony, spotting some bottles like the ones he'd had below the surface.

When Tony saw him looking, he asked. "You want a drink? I'll have one too." He said, turning around and getting two glasses, pouring the orange brown drink into them before he gave one cup to Loki. Loki watched as Tony downed it in a few drinks before he sniffed it tentatively, and he sipped it, swallowing before making a funny face, shaking his head as Tony laughed a little. "You don't like it, huh?" Loki set the glass down before scooting it over to Tony, who smiled, took the glass and placed it behind them before they continued eating their meal in comfortable silence.

After they finished eating, Tony walked over and sat down on the couch while Loki walked to the windows, watching the ocean. He missed it already and he smiled to himself softly when he heard Tony speak.

"You miss something?"

Loki turned and looked back at him, nodding softly.

"I bet I can guess." Tony said, granting a smile from Loki. "It's a girl, right?" Loki shook his head, and Tony thought about it again. "A place? Object?" Again, Loki shook his head. He really only missed Thor, but he wanted to see if Tony's third guess was correct. "Family?" Loki nodded, his smile widening as Tony did a small victory motion with his hand when he returned his attention to the merman turned human. "I never caught your name."

Loki froze for a moment, his hand going to touch his neck, his eyes falling to the floor when a sudden shift in Tony's stance drew his attention. Tony was holding something with a black, solid outline but seemingly nothing in between as he tapped on it and it came to life in a white screen as they stood side by side again, Tony offering the device to Loki, who took it but looked back up at his crush with confusion on his face.

"See, you write your name, like so." Tony demonstrated by using his finger and writing his name on the surface, drawing his hand back as Loki tentatively brought up his hand. He looked at it for a moment before doing as Tony had, dragging his finger on the screen to write his name, rather crudely, but it was more legible than Tony's as he was finished scrawling it.

"Loki." Tony said and they met eyes as Tony pulled the device from Loki's hand and sat back down on the couch, patting on the cushion next to him and Loki walked to it slowly, sitting down. "It is very nice to meet you." Tony said as Loki smiled and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki woke with a silent start, his eyes shooting open as he lay back in bed, his hand coming up to cover half of his face as he took in deep breaths, trying to steady his rapidly beating heart. The images had come to him without warning, and they were cruel and unfair. He sat up, the item of clothing Tony called boxers were on his pelvis as the sheets pooled around them, he leaned on an arm and ran a hand through his dark raven hair, his green eyes now alert and looking out at the dark city through the wall of windows.

He tried not to think of the images he'd seen, but they flooded back to him with a vengeance. He'd been sitting on Tony's lap while his crush was running a hand through his hair. He had his voice back, but he'd never spoken a word, simply leaned up and kissed Tony, who returned the kiss like they had a million times. Tony's hand had gone down to his waistband, he'd woken up, almost like someone had shaken him awake only to find nobody there.

"Seems you cannot sleep, sir?"

Loki looked up at the polite voice speaking to him from the sky, and he smiled softly, nodding in response, since he seemed to think the voice could see him as well.

"You need not worry, sir, I can only be heard in this room."

Loki looked back up at the sky and nodded again before looking out the windows, listening to the call of the sea. The waves splashing ashore seemed to be screaming for him to come back inside their warm embrace, the familiar clutches of home.

"It seems, sir, that someone is waiting for you in the water."

Loki stood and walked to the windows, the lights coming on outside the building, illuminating a great deal of the water, and Loki's smile grew upon seeing Thor perched on a rock, his arm coming up to wave at him in the darkness. Loki brought his hand to the glass, simply leaving it there, unmoving, wanting to see Thor again, to speak to him what had happened so far this evening, and then he remembered that he now only had two more days left.

Two days to convince Tony they were meant for each other.

Two days to do that, with no way of speaking.

Two agonizing days of chance.

Loki sighed a silent breath and let his hand fall when Thor dove back into the water, swallowed by the blackness as the lights still stayed on, giving Loki the magnificent and lonesome view of the ocean he missed, the home he'd abandoned for this man, his crush.

Loki swallowed and his hand came to his throat, a habit he'd gotten into in his short time of being human. He knew one thing, he couldn't let the loss of his voice stop him, he had to try and tell Tony, even if it were by the smallest signs, the small details and touches. He would do it, he would tell Tony before his time was up. Even if it killed him, he would achieve his goal.

"Sir, might I suggest to Tony that you go along with him on his shopping trip tomorrow?"

At the voice in the sky, Loki turned and leaned his back against the window, smiling greatly at the invisible voice, closing his eyes, beginning to feel tired again. He walked back to bed and got under the covers.

"Very well, I will tell him in the morning. Good night, sir."

Loki smiled and turned to lay on his side in the bed, his eyes fluttering shut slowly as he smiled softly. The deep sleep he needed for tomorrow's outing fell upon him faster then he'd ever fallen asleep in his lifetime.


End file.
